Crash Into Me
by PunkRock101
Summary: Fate brought them together, but will the ridicule of their peers tear them apart? TerriSean
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A/N... Just to let you know ahead of time, this story takes place during "Don't Dream It's Over"..Terri has taken back Rick, but there's a twist. Instead of Terri ending up in the hospital, she went with Rick when he asked her to. And also, the whole thing with Marco/Ellie/Sean never happened...just thought you should know... :)

"Sean, please. Tell me. Tell me you still don't have feelings for her," Ellie pleaded, trying to fight the tears.

I couldn't lie to her. I still had feelings for Emma. I tried everything to to fight it, but I couldn't. I was always comparing her to Emma. The way she kissed. The way she smiled at me. Even the way she felt it my arms. She just wasn't the same. And the fact that I kept that I kept calling her Emma didn't help at all.

I put my hand up to her face and wiped away a tear with my thumb. I looked into her eyes and tried to think of the right words.

"Sean?"

The question was still there in her eyes. I put my hand back down on my lap and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ellie."

Tears were now pouring down her face.

"So that's it? Were over?" Ellie asked, standing up.

I nodded.

She turned around and walked to the door, but before she left she turned around and faced me.

"I thought you were better than that Sean, but I guess I was wrong."

With that, she shut door and walked out of my life.

A/N...I understand that this chapter is short, but it was sort of an intro chapter... And I know what you're thinking, I thought Sean was suppose to have feelings for Terri!! Just wait, he will... trust me, he will... :)


	2. Chapter 1 Losing Grip

Chapter 1 - Losing Grip  
  
Love: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness  
  
Nowhere in the definition of love does it state that it's okay for you to hurt the person you love. If this is true, then why does he insist on doing so? Love isn't about control or obsession, it's about being with someone you care for, and would die for.  
  
I asked Rick one day if he'd die for me. He replied, "Baby, I'd kill anyone who tried to take you away from me." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, but that wasn't what I wanted to hear. Sure, it's nice to know that he'd do that for me. Sure, it's nice to know that he protects me, but it isn't the same. He protects me from everything else, but himself.  
  
I sighed and closed the dictionary I had in my hand. I got up and walked over to my mirror to look at my newly formed bruise on my upper right arm.  
  
Maybe he does this because he doesn't know how to show his love for me. Maybe.  
  
I ran my fingers across the bruise and tried to make sense of everything.  
  
I loved him, right? Surely he cares for me, but do I feel the same way?  
  
I didn't know what to do anymore. One minute I'm in love with him, and the next I'm questioning myself and the feelings I have for him. What has gotten into me lately? I looked at the clock, and realized it was 7:45.  
  
"Oh my god," I said to myself, "I was suppose to call Rick 15 minutes ago."  
  
I ran over to my phone and dialed the numbers I knew so well.  
  
Two rings went by before I heard his familiar voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rick, I'm so sorry I didn't call. I lost track of time."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rick?"  
  
"When I say call at 7:30 , I mean call at 7:30. Not 7:31, not at 7:32, and definantly not at 7:45!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I was in my room thinking. About us."  
  
"Oh, so now you're questioning our relationship? Terri--"  
  
"No, no, no. That's not it at all! I was just thinking about how lucky I am to finally have you back in my life. That's it," I lied.  
  
I could hear him finally start to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling. I love you Terri."  
  
I hated this. I hated having to lie to myself.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
-x-  
  
I looked over at the clock.  
  
8:00  
  
It wasn't too late to talk to her. To tell her everything.  
  
I put on my gray sweatshirt and headed out the door.  
  
What was I suppose to say to her? Emma, I love you. No, she'd probably freak out. Emma, break up with Chris and come back to me. Emma, I need you. Emma, I'm sorry?  
  
I finally reached her house, but didn't go up the steps. I just stood there, and stared at the house. Life would flicker on and off. I could even hear the faint cry of the baby.  
  
I contemplated going back. I didn't want her to turn me down. I couldn't deal with that kind of rejection. Not from her.  
  
I finally managed to walk up those steps. I stood in front of the door, my hand raised in the knocking position.  
  
What if she isn't home? I'll look like an idiot.  
  
Against all of my thoughts, I quickly knocked on the door about three times. And I waited.  
  
The door opened and a flustered Emma just stared at me.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
I looked past Emma and saw her mother staring back at me, with a confused and angry look on her face.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
She nodded and stepped outside in the cold.  
  
"Don't you want a jacket?" I asked, noticing her shaking.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm fine."  
  
I took off my sweatshirt and handed it to her. She looked at me and shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine Sean. You don't have to worry."  
  
I still held the sweatshirt to her. She sighed, giving up, and took it from me.  
  
We walked in silence together until we reached the park, where we sat at a nearby bench.  
  
"So, what exactly did you want to talk about Sean?" Emma asked, turning to face me.  
  
I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.  
  
"First, I just want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for choosing Jay over you. Sorry for breaking you heart. And sorry for never telling you how much I love you."  
  
A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. She looked at me, pain in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you telling my this now Sean? Why not then?"  
  
"Better late than never I always say," I said jokingly. Emma did not find it amusing.  
  
"This is no time to joke Sean."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just--"  
  
She put her hand up to silence me.  
  
"You really broke my heart Sean. Not only that, you embarrased me infront of your friends just so you could look 'cool'. Well, let me tell you something Sean. You didn't. You looked like an idiot. Do you remember when Raditch searched your car?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Do you know why I did that Sean? Do you? I loved you Sean, but you hurt me. I only did that to get back at your for breaking my heart. But it didn't work. Sure, you went to detention for two months, but didn't make me feel any better than I wanted it to. You still got off easy.  
  
You met Ellie there. I like Ellie, don't get me wrong, but it was as if you were using her to try and get back at me. I tried to let it go, but it was killing me.  
  
I have a wonderful boyfriend now. He's there for me when I need him, and he understands that I have a lot going on. He's not like you, Sean. He's not Selfish."  
  
The words stung me really hard, but I didn't let it show.  
  
Emma stood up and took off the sweatshirt I gave her.  
  
"You broke my heart once Sean. I'll be damned if I let you do it again."  
  
And with that, she threw the sweatshirt at me and ran off into the night.  
  
A/N.....Yay! I'm so freaking proud of this chapter. You honestly have no idea!! So, be gentle in your reviews... 


	3. Chapter 2 If Only

Chapter 2 – If Only  
  
I didn't want to believe it. How could she do this to me? After all we'd been through, she didn't even want to give us another chance?  
  
I sat there at the bench after watching her finally walk out of my life.  
  
Should I ask Ellie for my forgiveness? Ask to take her back? No. She'd probably turn me down too.  
  
I sighed. How did my life get so screwed up? Alcoholic parents. Living on my own at 16. And now, I've broken the hearts of the only two girls I could ever see myself getting serious with. Great job Cameron, I think you've finally managed to totally screw up your life.

I got up from the bench and started to walk home.

I hated living like this. I had to get out of Degrassi before anything else went wrong with my life.

I walked in the door of my apartment and just stood there, staring at my surroundings. Dishes were piled up in the sink, and something seemed to be growing under the couch. There were beer bottles spread along the table from the last party.

I sighed heavily and shut the door as I made my way over to the table to clean up the mess.

Maybe I **should** leave Degrassi? I wouldn't have to worry about messing up other people's lives, but where would I live? I could live with my brother, but I don't think we'd really get along. Or, I could move back in with my parents.

I shook my head.

Everything is just so confusing, I'm not even thinking clearly.

-x-

"Are you coming over tonight?"

I twisted the cords of my phone and searched for an excuse.

"I can't tonight Rick."

"Why not? I mean, I **am** your boyfriend. Shouldn't you be spending time with me?"

"No, It's just--"

What could I say that would make him believe me? I could always tell him the truth. No, it's just safer for everyone for me to lie.

"— Fine I'll come over."

"Great, I'll come over and pick you up."

"No, Rick. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I said I'm coming over, ok?"

I sighed.

"Fine."

"I'll be over in 5 minutes all right? Bye."

"Bye. I love--"

I couldn't even finish what I was saying before I heard a click and the sound of the dial tone.

A/N... I know this is a little short, but hey... nobody's perfect all right? LOL Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 3 Nice Shiner, Eh?

Chapter 3 – Nice Shiner, Eh?

After cleaning the mess, I decided to go out for a walk. Mainly just to clear up my head.

Did I really want to leave Degrassi? After going through all this crap just to **stay **here?

I sighed heavily and my made my way to The Dot, praying it was still open. I got to the door, even after realizing from a few feet away that the place was closed, and stared inside to see if anyone was still working.

Nope. No one was there.

I kicked some rocks from underneath my feet and headed back to the same park that my heart had been stomped on about an hour earlier.

-x-

"Terri?" Rick asked turning to face me. We were sitting on the swings at the park. Why he wanted to take me here, I didn't know. I didn't dare ask either.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

I felt myself flinch, but hoped that he didn't notice.

"Of course I love you. You know that."

"Then how come you're always avoiding me?"

His voice was now beginning to rise.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm here aren't I?"

He stared into my eyes, as if studying them before speaking.

"You're lying, I can tell."

I began to grow uneasy, feeling that he obviously knew what was going on.

"Um, I should be going home. My dad is probably wondering where I am." I said getting up from the swing. I heard the clinging of the swings before Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

-x-

I walk towards the park, trying to ignore the annoying chirps of birds. What good did birds do for the earth anyway besides eat worms and other crap? Oh sure, some might say it balances the eco system or what not, but that doesn't really matter. At least not to me.

I knew I was rambling. I had to do anything just to get my mind off the pain, and the thought of leaving this place. All I really needed was one reason, any reason, for me to stay here and I would.

I came upon the park, and my thoughts were interrupted when I heard yelling coming from the swings. I didn't mean to be nosy, but I couldn't help myself. I slowly made my way over to them, but hid in the bushes so they wouldn't see me watching them.

I squinted, trying to make out the faces of the people in front of me. Wait... was that... Terri McGregor? I turned to the guy she was arguing with. I immediately knew who he was, after hearing that annoying voice. Rick.

"You're always making me do what **you **want to do! I never have time for me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I let you do the things you want to! I just don't see why you have to do the without **me**!"

Terri grabbed her hair in frustration.

"God, Rick! You're suffocating me! You never give me--"

Once I saw Rick's fist connect with Terri's face, I immediately came out of the bushes.

"What the--" Rick squeaked before I grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the ground.

-x-

I didn't fully understand what had happened. One moment I was arguing with Rick, and the next... where had Sean come from anyway?

I touched my lip, which was bleeding. I didn't think about the pain. That was something I had grown used to.

"What the hell is your problem Rick? Were you born an ass or was this a recent development?"

I wanted to scream at Sean to leave him alone, but something was holding me back.

"No! I... It was an accident!"

"So are you trying to tell me she ran into your fist?"

"No! I didn't mean to I swear!" Rick looked at me, as if pleading for something. "Tell him Terri! Tell him it was an accident."

I stood there, mouth agape. I didn't know what to say.

Sean forcefully picked Rick up by his shirt, and then let go.

"I should probably beat the crap out of you, but I won't. You're not worth it."

"Oh like you're so perfect, Mr. Eminem wannabe!"

"I know damn well I'm not perfect, but I don't go around beating women!"

"Look, this was all just a misunderstanding. Why do you go home to your little hoodlums ok? Terri and I will just leave."

"No! You're not going anywhere with her! Not after was just happened. I'm going to be nice just this once and ask you to leave. Next time, our visit won't be as pleasant!"

"Look I--"

"What are you deaf? I said go!"

Rick shook his head and walked off.

I looked down at the ground and mumbled a slight thank you. I turned around to go home, but I was stopped when Sean grabbed my arm.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded "I'm fine."

He looked at my lip and reached over to touch the cut, but I pushed his hand away.

"Sorry. Nice shiner, eh?"

"Yeah, well..."

"Look, why don't you come over to my place?"

I stepped back. Who the heck did he think he was? Did he think just because he stopped Rick that I would just sleep with him?

"I have to get home."

"If you think I'm trying to get into your pants or something, you're wrong. I just think we should get you cleaned up before you go home. That's all."

I sighed. "Fine. I guess it's better than having to explain this to my dad."

A/N... So the love affair of Terri and Sean begins... or does it?? Mwah hahaha 


	5. Chapter 4 Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 4 – Behind These Hazel Eyes

The walk to Sean's house was quiet. It felt weird walking with him at night. Not because I was afraid of him or anything, but because he was Sean Cameron. Not the "thug" people tend to refer to him as, but the guy who could get any girl he wanted. He was gorgeous, I'll admit it, but he wasn't arrogant like the others.

Sean Cameron was a gorgeous and thoughtful guy.

I just wish he knew it.

x-

I opened the door and let Terri in first. I took my jacket off and threw it on the counter while Terri made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," I laughed, "It's not much, but it keeps me going."

I took ice out of the freezer, put it in a plastic bag, and wrapped it in a thin washcloth.

"How are you and Ellie doing?"

My heart felt like it had stopped beating. Hearing her name made me feel terrible. The way I treated her…

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to her and handing her the ice.

She put it to her lip and continued talking.

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Yes, well, sort of, I mean… we broke up."

Damnit Cameron! Why did you tell her that? You barely even know her. What if she goes and spreads it around the school. I mean, she **_is _**friends with Paige, and that girl can defiantly spread the word around.

"I'm sorry," Terri said sympathetically, "Do you mind me asking why?"

"No, I don't mind. I was just an idiot, and I let her go."

x-

I saw that he was upset talking about it, but I saw no true sadness in his eyes. I was confused. They were always together. Wasn't he in love with her?

"Do you love her?"

Damnit Terri! Why do you always have to be so straightforward? _Think_ about what you say before you say it!

"Don't you think that's a little personal?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think about what I say before I say it, and I end up making a complete ass of myself."

Sean laughed, and sat on the table facing me.

"It's ok. I understand about the whole watch-what-you-say-before-you-say-it deal."

x-

It wasn't until now that I realized how truly pretty Terri was. I'd always noticed her, but hadn't really _noticed_ her. Jay always referred to her as "the fat girl." I always defended her, but she never knew it and probably never would. Hell, I didn't even know _why_.

"I guess I should probably head home," Terri said ending the silence, "My dad is probably worried out of his mind."

"Yeah, he probably is. I'll walk you out."

I got up and walked over to the door. I then opened it, and held it for her to pass through. She was still sitting on the couch.

"Terri?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and quickly looked over at me. I saw a tear slip from her eye before she quickly wiped it away, and try to hide it with a smile. She got up from the couch, setting the bag of ice on the table, and walked over to me.

"Terri? You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm--"

Terri jumped forward and I grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

x-

I held onto Sean's shoulders and pulled myself up. I looked at him with my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I tripped over a—" I stopped talking for a minute and looked down at the open beer bottle on the floor. "—a beer bottle."

I looked back at him and saw his face turn bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I'm **so **sorry! I thought I cleaned everything up!"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"I know, I know. It's just--"

He opened his mouth to continue what he was saying, but quickly closed it.

"It's just what?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "It was nothing. Never mind."

I sighed and we stood there for almost a minute before I broke the silence.

"So, uh, are you gonna let go of my arms anytime soon?"

He looked at our arms and after realizing he was still holding onto me he quickly let go. I only tried to lighten the mood. I didn't mean to embarrass him even more.

I apologized. "Well, I'm gonna go. Bye Sean."

I walked out the door before he had a chance to respond and let the door close behind me. I sat down on the steps, and rested my head in the palms of my hands. I had embarrassed myself again. When in is this night going to end? I thought about when I had cried in his apartment. When he asked me what was wrong, he actually sounded…. concerned. Should I go back in there and tell him what was _really _wrong? I thought about it and decided I should.

I got up and turned around to knock on the door, but instead I ran right into the body of Sean Cameron.

"I, uh," I stammered, "I forgot something."

His faced leaned into mine. He whispered, "Me too."

I felt his hot breath on my cheek before he looked into my eyes. He leaned in again and before I had a chance to react he touched is lips to mine.

**A/N. I know, I know. I'm a slow updater. I've just been really busy lately. School's a bitch. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. PLEASE review! I'm begging. Graveling, if you will… If have any thought on the outcome on the story, criticism on certain parts you didn't like or were terrible written, let me know:D**


	6. Chapter 5 Confusion

Chapter 5 – Confusion

I put my hands to Sean's chest and pulled away from the kiss, pushing him backwards.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what--"

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

I turned around and left a confused Sean on the steps. He called my name, but he didn't come after me. I'm not sure what I would have done if he did.

I reached my apartment and quietly creped in. I didn't want to wake my dad.

"Young lady –" I jumped at the sounds of his voice and turned around to a very pissed dad. "—Do you realize what time it is?"

I looked past him and looked at the clock. It was midnight.

x-

"You're an idiot!" I yelled.

I'm not completely sure what I was thinking when I kissed Terri. One minute I was thinking how terribly things get screwed up with girls and the next, well…you know.

I picked up the beer bottle from earlier--the one that Terri tripped over—and looked at it. Some many things were rushing through my mind. Emma. Ellie. Rick. Terri. Terri; now there's a girl that'll make you crazy.

I looked at the bottle one last time, and then threw it against the wall.

x-

I lied in bed after the interrogation I received from my dad. _Where were you? Who were you with? Why didn't you call?_

I lied and told him I was with a friend. Well, it was a complete lie, but I wasn't quite sure what to call Sean. He wasn't a friend--and he sure as hell wasn't a boyfriend.

I was just thankful he didn't ask me about the bruise that was forming on my lip. What would I have said? That I ran into a door?

I got up and turned on the lamp next to my bed. I looked at my face in the mirror. It wasn't too bad, barely noticeable even.

I wasn't sure how I was going to approach Sean at school. I wasn't sure if I could approach him at all.

What seemed even worse, though. How was I going to deal with Rick?

A/N. As you can plainly see, I changed the title of the story. Why you ask? I felt it needed a change. The title before sounded way too bubbly for me. Also, I understand that the kiss seemed that it happened way too early in story. Things happen for a reason my friend :D Trust me, I have a plan with it. Any who, you the drill…REVIEW! Oh, and please don't hate me for such a short chapter :(


	7. Chapter 6 Back In Your System

Chapter 6 – Back In Your System

"Cameron!"

I looked up and saw Jay sitting on the steps. I nodded at him, letting him know that I noticed him, and continued on into the school.

"Yo! Cameron!"

Jay, obviously not getting the message that I didn't want to be bothered, ran up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dude, didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

I dropped my backpack on the ground and opened my locker. Jay leaned his back on the locker next to mine, turned his head to face me, and continued talking.

"Well?"

I looked at him and he nudged me, winking.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I heard something happened between you and Ellie over the weekend."

I sighed heavily. After putting some books away and taking some out, I slammedthe locker shut.

"Where'd you hear that?" I growled.

Jay put his hands up. "Whoa man! Retract the claws! I heard it from Alex!" He put his hands down, picked up my backpack, and then handed it to me.

"And let me guess, Alex heard it from Ellie."

"Surprisingly no. See, Alex was talking to Paige, who heard it from Ashley, whom Ellie told."

"Wow. You really _are_ a gossip queen aren't you?" I laughed.

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious. Anyway, so what really happened? Did you two…?"

I shook my head. "No, we broke up actually."

"Sorry man. That must suck ass. What happened?"

We started to walk and headed for our mechanics class.

"Well, it's stupid. I—What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Just curious is all."

"Well, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat."

Jay looked at me confused.

"What the hell does that mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you **_ever _**paid attention in English?"

"English, you say? What ever do you mean? My precious mind can't handle such a word!"

I laughed at his stupidity and attempt at sarcasm.

"Dude, you **_really _**need to get laid."

"Yeah, I know. But Ellie won't put out."

Jay smiled. I glared at him playfully and punched him in his shoulder. He retaliated by putting his arm around my neck and put me in a headlock.

X-

I saw him. I always see him. I wanted to go up to him and let him know how I felt. Actually, **_I _**wasn't even sure how I felt.

I was fine with my life. Before he came in and turned my world upside down. My life wasn't exactly the perfect one to begin with, but it was something I had accepted. I had gotten used to it. Before, I never even thought twice about Sean. Why would I? We were on different parts of the social scale. I simply just couldn't explain this sudden infatuation with him.

I watched him as he horsed around with Jay. He looked so happy. Even if something were to happen, I would only make his life worse.

I sighed to myself. _This is going to be a long day._ I gave up and turned around into a face full of roses.

"Before you say anything, let me speak. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other night. I acted childish and the whole thing makes me sick for the way I treated you. I want you to know that I love you and I will never, ever touch you again."

Have you ever had those feelings that all tell you to say no? Your heart says no. Even your head is telling you no, but you end up doing it anyway? Yeah, this was one of those feelings.

"I love you too. It's my fault, really. I should have called my dad and told him I was going to be home later or something."

Rick smiled and handed me the roses. "Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes, right?"

He kissed my cheek and he walked me to my next class.

"Yeah, we do." I said.

_And this is one of them._

**AN. Hooray for the next chapter:claps hands: Ok, I lied in the previous chapter. To be completely honest, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story. I guess you could say I'm just "winging" it. I just hope it all flows together and makes sense. :shrugs: Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Just Friends

Chapter 7 – Just Friends

I wanted to talk to Sean about what happened the other night. I just wasn't sure what I would say. I know we can't be more than friends. What would his friends think? What would _my_ friends think?

I sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria across from Hazel and Paige and next to Ashley.

"Ugh. I shouldn't be eating this. Do you know how fattening this cookie probably is? Terri, hon, do you want the rest of my lunch?" Paige asked.

I shook my head and continued to push my mashed potatoes around with my fork. Paige shrugged and threw whatever was left of her lunch away in the trash can behind her.

"Ter? Is something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"No. Why? Do I look upset?"

"Try completely miserable." Hazel added.

"You're acting weird. You're not talking like you usually do. And you haven't taken a bite out of your lunch. You're just pushing it around with your fork." Ashley observed.

"I'm just tired guys. No need to worry."

"Are you sure? Cause you know you can talk to us about anything. We're your best friends. We're here for you." Paige admitted.

"I know. And trust me guys, I'm fine. Just tired, is all. I've had a busy weekend."

Yeah, a busy weekend lying in bed thinking about Sean.

-x-

I tried working in class, but I couldn't concentrate. My head was filled with Terri. I know my kiss was rushed. I _never _do things like that. That's just not my way.

"Sean, you all right man?" Jay whispered.

"Yeah. Stop worrying about it."

"Oh, please. Me? Worry? What am I, Mrs. Brady?"

"Coulda fooled me. Now get back to work, slacker. If Armstrong catches us talking to each other again, he'll send us to Raditch."

"What's it to you anyway? You've never worried about him before. Stop being such a pussy."

"Ha, ha. What a regular comedian you are. Now shut up and stop screwing around."

"Sean! Raditch! Now!" Armstrong yelled from his desk.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled to Jay as I got up and headed to another fun filled visit to the principal's office.

-x-

I wish the school didn't have different period lunches. I could have used this as an opportunity to talk to him. Of course, I'd have to explain to Paige why had to leave the table; and god knows I'm not a very good liar.

"Guys, I've gotta go to the bathroom real quick." I lied.

"Hold on a sec, I'll come with you." Paige said.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just stay here and chat."

I quickly walked away before she had a chance to protest.

I didn't know why I left early. I didn't exactly have a place to go other than class. But we still had about 10 minutes left of lunch.

"Terri?"

I turned around and looked at him. It was just me and Sean standing in the middle of the hallway. Alone.

"Hey, Sean."

"I've been wanting to talk to you, but I didn't know what any of your classes were."

"Yeah, well I have lunch right now, so..."

"Yeah, I was heading over to Raditch's office."

I nodded. I wanted to runaway from this awkwardness, but my feet wouldn't move.

"Terri, I wanted to talk to you. About the other night. I don't know what I was thinking. We were both very vulnerable and didn't know what we were doing."

"Of course. I have a boyfriend and you just broke up with your girlfriend. It didn't mean anything."

_Liar._

"I agree. So...friends?"

"Friends."

-x-

Sean. You've probably made the biggest mistake of your life.

* * *

A/N. Ok, so this probably wasn't as long as you'd hoped, but I'm slow and was brain farting. Forgive me? I try to update as often as I can, but I don't want to have crappy chapters now do I? I know it's short, but I honestly think this was a relatively good chapter. Review? Oh, and if you haven't read my other story Familiar Air, please do so. At this point in time it's my favorite story, so READ IT:D


End file.
